Counting Stars
by MagicalMemory
Summary: The shadowhunters' world is on the brink of crumbling beneath them. Their savior? Someone that no one would ever begin to imagine. The hard part, is keeping it a secret - and safe - as long as possible. Lives and loves are at stake and heartache is inevitable. How will Jace and Clary cope with this new, scary, and exciting change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for taking the time to check out my fanfic! Please let me know what you think of this first chapter in a review!**

**Chapter One**

Shadows danced along the walls as they moved carefully through the dark abandoned warehouse. Their only light source was from the moon showing overhead in the skylight. Jace stopped ahead of them and motioned for them to come up carefully behind him. Clary, Isabelle, and Alec all crept forward carefully and came to a halt.

"Alright, listen up," Jace whispered. "Alec and I will take the second floor. Isabelle, you and Clary take this floor. Scream if something goes wrong."

Clary and Isabelle both nodded and in an instant, Jace and Alec were out of sight. Isabelle crept forward and put her back up to a wall and glanced around the corner. She jerked her head back quickly and locked eyes with Clary. She gave a nod and then she disappeared around the corner. Clary could feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins as she followed quickly behind her, seraph blade drawn. Her eyes caught sight of the demon Isabelle went after. It looked like a cross between a snake and something drawn out of the pits of hell with four arms and razor sharp fangs. It gave a horrible hissing noise and went right for Isabelle. Clary caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye and turned.

Coming at her out of the shadows was another demon which looked exactly like the first. It screeched an awful high pitched sound and struck at her, fangs bared. "_Gabriel!" _ Clary yelled and her seraph blade glowed when its name was spoken. The demon backed her into a corner as she struck at it time after time. She cut off one of its arms finally and watched with dismay as it immediately regrew.

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled as the demon that she had been trying to kill bypassed her and went directly for Clary.

Clary watched in horror as both demons were boxing her in, giving her no way for her to escape. Clary slashed at the demons with her sword and she heard the hiss of air as Isabelle took her whip and lashed out at the demons. She cut the head on one and made it give a small scream and turned its head to look at her. Its black eyes were narrowed and swung its snakelike tail at Isabelle, knocking her in the side and making her fall to the floor.

Clary took her blade and swung once more, not aiming for the demons' arms, but this time one of their heads. She slashed with all her strength and was rewarded with a feeling of satisfaction as its head fell to the floor and rolled a short distance before its body and its head turned to ash.

Isabelle got back to her feet as Clary killed the demon and she took her whip and lashed out at the remaining demon cornering Clary at the wall. Her whip locked itself around the demon's head and she jerked her hand back, making its head hit the floor, the demon turning to ash just like the one before.

Clary breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the wall. She looked up at Isabelle for a moment and opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she brought her hand from her side up in front of her face where she could see it. There was some sort of sticky liquid on her fingers. She furrowed her brow and looked back to Isabelle in time to see the dark-haired girl's expression of shock.

"Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed, rushing toward her.

Before she reached her, however, Clary felt herself slipping down the wall, her vision going back.

"Jace!" Isabelle screamed up at the ceiling, able to see the catwalk up above them, knowing that both boys would be able to hear her with how badly the building echoed.

She brought her witchlight out as she kneeled down next to Clary, holding it so it would illuminate Clary's side. Blood had already soaked through her gear and Clary was pale and clammy. Isabelle looked up as she heard the sound of boots pounding on the metal catwalk above and saw Jace and Alec come into view.

Both boys jumped down, the drop a good 25 feet. Jace landed first in a catlike stance and Alec immediately followed suit, both of them rushing over to where Isabelle was drawing runes on Clary's side next to the wound. It looked like fang marks. Isabelle had never even seen the demon strike Clary, and the red-haired girl had never made a sound or indication that she'd been bitten.

"Shit," Jace swore, rushing over and dropping to his knees beside them. "Clary, wake up," he said, shaking her.

"She's unconscious," Isabelle said impatiently. "The runes aren't healing her either."

"What kind of demon was this…?" Jace murmured.

"Nahari demon," Alec piped up. "Highly poisonous. Once it sets in, you have horrible dreams of your worst nightmares. If it's not treated….the only other outcome is death."

Jace ran a hand through his hair, noting that Alec had apparently gotten ahold of some of Magnus' books. "Let's go," he said, leaning down and scooping Clary up into a bridal hold, rising up. "Alec, contact Magnus and have him meet us at the Institute. Now."

He took off at a run with Clary in his arms, Isabelle on his heels, wrapping her whip around her wrist once again. Alec pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and took off after him.

Alec pushed Magnus' name on his screen and waited. The warlock answered on the second ring. "Hello there, Alexander. How does pot roast sound for dinner tonight?" he asked. "Dessert is...on me," he finished in a pur followed by a chuckle.

"Magnus," Alec said hurriedly. "Meet us at the Institute, Clary's been poisoned."

"By what?" Magnus asked immediately.

"Nahari demon."

"I'm on my way," Magnus said and hung up. Alec knew his boyfriend would be at the Institute when they arrived.

Jace looked down at the girl in his arms and saw the pained expression on her face as she began to whimper and shift around. Her face was deathly pale and a sheen of sweat covered her face and neck. _Please_, Jace thought desperately, _please let her be okay. By the angel, I'll do anything…_

An hour later, Clary lay in the infirmary at the Institute, thrashing around on the bed, screaming in horror. Jace stood nearby, his arms crossed over his chest, as tense as ever. His jaw was tight and his eyes were locked on Clary. He couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain.

"That should do it," Magnus said, straightening up from where he was bent over her with a crystal vial in his hands. "That's all I can do. Now we wait."

"Can't you get rid of the effects?" Jace said, tight-lipped. "Look at her. She's in misery. She's being tortured inside her own mind," he continued, his voice rising with each word until he was almost yelling.

Magnus looked at him, unfazed by his tone. "Jace, I stopped her from dying. The effects have to wear off. Be thankful she's alive," he said. "Now, I really need to get going, there's an urgent matter that needs to be taken care of." He walked past Jace and Isabelle and out the door.

"Be right back," Isabelle said suddenly, running after the warlock. "Magnus, wait!" she called, catching up with him down the hallway. "Magnus, something weird happened with the demons at the warehouse," she explained.

Magnus turned to look at her. "Weird? In what way?" he inquired.

Isabelle paused. "The demons…they…attacked her. I mean, of course they did, but they tried to avoid me to get to her. They had her cornered. It was like they were after her for something. They didn't even care about me trying to kill them. They wanted _her_."

Magnus stared at her for a long moment. "You're sure?"

Isabelle nodded.

Magnus sighed. "I'm sure it was nothing, Isabelle. At any rate, demons are unpredictable at best. Imagine how they are at their worst. Maybe it was the hair. It stands out like a neon rainbow in a thunderstorm."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at his comparison but just nodded. "Okay. I guess you're right. Maybe I was just imagining things…" she said, more to herself than Magnus. "Thanks," she said before she turned and walked downstairs. She tried her best to convince herself, but she wasn't sure she did a very good job of it.

* * *

"Clary," Jace said, his voice strained. He was sitting beside her in a chair, holding tightly to her hand to try to keep her from thrashing around so badly. "Clare c'mon. You're stronger than this. You can get through it.." he continued, his voice becoming a whisper. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. Her took his other hand and brushed her hair back from her forehead. He saw the cuts and bruises on his arms and his leg felt sore, but he didn't even bother bringing out his stele to heal himself. His only concern was Clary.

He leaned forward and put his forehead down on the side of her bed next to their hands and before he knew it, he drifted off.

**So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review please! I'll try my best to update at LEAST every other day. I'll most likely end up writing a playlist to go with this too. Please review/alert/fav!**

**-MagicalMemory**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to my first reviewer, _stolenaway_! Here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter Two**

"Jace?" Clary whispered, her throat feeling sore as she reached her hand out and stroked his blonde hair back from his forehead. "Jace, wake up."

Jace's golden eyes fluttered open and he raised his head. A look of relief washed over his face. "Thank the angel," he said gratefully. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. "How do you feel?"

Clary gave a small smile. "Thirsty. My throat really hurts. What happened to me?"

Jace rose to his feet and crossed the room, pouring her a glass of water from a pitcher on a small table. "A nahari demon bit you on your hip. Magnus said we got you here just in time," he said as he brought the water over to her and handed it to her.

Clary pushed herself up against her pillows and took a sip of water. "I don't really remember much...just that those demons kind of cornered me. They went for _me_. I don't know why," she said looking up at him, brow furrowed.

Jace shook his head. "I don't know. Probably thought you were a greater threat than Isabelle," he said. "No telling why."

"Everyone else okay?" she asked him, taking another sip of water, the cool liquid coating her sore throat.

"Yeah, we're all fine. Just worried about you. Magnus said you'll be fine," he said, sitting back down in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face to wake himself up.

"Clary, good you're awake," Isabelle said, appearing in the doorway. "Feeling okay?"

Clary nodded.

"Good," Isabelle continued. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Actually, it'll be _delivered_ in twenty. I ordered pizza," she said. "Come on down when you're ready," she said, walking back down the hallway.

"At least we don't have to risk getting poisoned from her cooking," Jace joked with a smile.

"Heard that!" Isabelle called from a distance.

Clary laughed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to go shower," she said, looking down at her clothes and hands, seeing blood and dirt. "Meet you downstairs?"

Jace stood up with her, nodding. "Yeah, I'm gonna grab a shower too real quick," he said, following her to the doorway. "Oh, and Clary?" he said, reaching out to take her arm. She turned and looked up at him. "I love you. I'm glad you're okay," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Clary smiled. "Love you too," she replied and stood on her toes to press her lips against his.

Jace snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, their bodies pressed together. Slowly and reluctantly, Clary pulled back. "See you in a few minutes," she said in a sing song voice and touched his cheek before she walked to the bathroom and turned the shower water on hot. She got a towel out and shed her dirty gear and stepped into the steaming shower, giving a sigh of relief as the hot water washed over her sore body.

Twenty minutes later, she walked out of her room dressed in jeans and a dark purple t-shirt, her curly hair damp. Isabelle was grabbing paper plates out of a cabinet while Jace grabbed drinks for them out of the refrigerator.

"That smells amazing," Clary said, plopping herself down in one of that chairs at the table, opening one of the pizza boxes. "I'm starving."

Isabelle smiled as sat across from Clary, passing her a plate as Jace handed her a drink.

"Where's Alec?" Clary asked.

"Magnus'," Isabelle replied. "Said that they needed some 'alone time'," she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Clary laughed and Jace just shook his head as he took a bite of his pizza.

The three of them ate, none of them mentioning anything about the demons crowding in around Clary. Clary just passed it off as her memory of it was blurry, and Isabelle figured she was just imagining things.

Isabelle stood up from the table when she was finished and threw her paper plate in the trash. "Well I'm going over to Simon's," she said, heading for the door. "Be good," she called back as a joke, and the door shut behind her.

Jace stood up and disposed of their empty plates and drinks and looked Clary over. "So," he said.

Clary smiled at him, standing up and walking over, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So," she whispered, leaning up to kiss his neck.

"Wanna go upstairs and watch a movie?" Jace asked.

Clary pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Watch a movie? Seriously?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Jace burst out laughing. "Joking," he said and grabbed her hand, pulling her upstairs with him.

They practically fell over one another, hands in each others' hair, their lips never parting for a moment. They stumbled into Jace's room and Clary kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

Isabelle sat on Simon's couch flipping through Seventeen magazine as him and Maia's fingers danced over their controllers, their eyes locked on the TV. "Please tell me you'll be done soon," she said as she turned another page.

"Five minutes," Simon said, hitting one button several times frantically.

"No!" Maia yelled as she let the controller fall from her fingers. Her player on the game got blown to bits and she narrowed her eyes at Simon. "Next time, vampy," she said, pointing her finger at him.

"Finally," Isabelle mumbled, standing up off the couch and smoothing her short skirt down. "Ready, Simon?"

Simon turned the game system off and stood up, grabbing his jacket. "Ready," he said, taking her hand and walking to the door. "Later, Maia," he said as they walked out of the door.

"Where do you want to go?" Simon asked her once they were out on the sidewalk.

Isabelle shrugged. "Anywhere. I really don't care. I just needed to get out for a while. Alec is at Magnus' and Clary and Jace were practically undressing each other with their eyes at dinner."

Simon cringed. "Didn't need to know that," he said in a disgusted tone. "She's like my sister. That's weird," he said, putting his arm around her waist as they walked into the gates leading to Central Park.

"Yeah well, Jace is like my brother, so it's double weird," Isabelle laughed and sat down on a bench underneath a large tree, pulling Simon with her. It was nearly midnight it was starting to get really get chilly. She had Simon's jacket on which helped, plus it was unusually warm for the first week in December. It had been dark since five o'clock that evening and it was nearly midnight.

Simon leaned his head back as if looking for stars which was impossible in New York, but Isabelle noticed his eyes were closed. She took that moment to look at him, really look at him, and a smile crept across her lips. She thought about how lucky of a girl she was to have such a cute, sweet, and caring boyfriend. She was actually glad that he wasn't a shadowhunter. She didn't have to worry about him dying an early death like many girls were faced with. No, Simon would live for a long, long time and she felt lucky to be able to have him until the day she died. When that thought crossed her mind, Isabelle blinked and looked away. She was basically thinking forever. Did she really think their relationship would last forever? They weren't Clary and Jace after all.

"Why are you staring at me?" Simon murmured as she looked away, raising his head to look at her.

"I'm not," Isabelle scoffed.

"You _were_," he said teasingly, brushing her hair back from her shoulder.

Isabelle leaned her head over on his shoulder. "Do you ever think about the future? Us?"

"All the time," Simon said, pressing his lips to her temple. "All the time, Izzy."

"It would be nice if I could develop super immortal shadowhunter powers," Isabelle joked, even though she wish it really were a real thing. The longer her and Simon were dating, the more attached she was getting. She rarely went a day without seeing him and she constantly thought about him.

"It _would_ be nice," Simon agreed. "But being immortal isn't as great as it sounds, Izzy. Some people, when they get old, they're _glad_ to go. They don't have to keep fighting and struggling anymore. I won't be able to just let go and _rest_," he said quietly. "I wish I weren't immortal. I really do."

Isabelle sighed and laced her fingers through his. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" she asked rhetorically.

Simon stayed silent and just enjoyed having her close to him. She was all he'd ever wanted and more.

* * *

Clary put her head on Jace's chest, playing with his fingers. "I'm so tired," she whispered, feeling like her regular voice would be much too loud in the comfortable silence between them.

Jace pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled the blankets up on them since it was a little chilly in the Institute. "Get some sleep," he whispered back, wrapping his muscular arms around her securely. He wished he could just hold her all day and all night and never have to let go.

Clary closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you, Jace," she whispered quietly and then Jace felt her weight settle on him as she finally succumbed to sleep.

**So there it was! Hope you guys liked it. Things get very exciting in the next chapter, so if you guys leave me a couple of reviews I just may update tomorrow *wink* Reviews make my day and give me motivation.**

**Stay tuned!**

**-MagicalMemory**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is quite an exciting chapter. I hope you all like it as much as I do!**

**Chapter Three**

Three days later, Clary was waiting outside Magnus' apartment. He'd called and told her to come over as soon as she possibly could, that it was important, and also to come alone. Getting away from Jace, Isabelle, and Alec had been the hard part. Each asked where she was going and she felt almost as if she were under interrogation. She made up some excuse about going to go meet Simon at Taki's to borrow manga. After that, getting away had been much easier since none of them cared to hear or see anything about manga.

She reached out and tapped the doorbell once more, knowing Magnus was expecting her, and unsure of why it was taking him so long.

Seconds later, the door opened and there stood the warlock. "Hello, Clarissa, what a pleasant surprise," he said, waving her in.

"Surprise? Really?" Clary said, stepping inside his extravagantly decorated apartment. Chairman Meow sat nearby on a chair, purring. She walked over and scratched behind his ears for a moment before she turned and looked at Magnus. "So what was so urgent?"

Magnus sighed, completely serious now. "Come with me, Clary," he said and walked over to a table where a thick book lay open. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Clary shook her head.

"_This_ is the Book of Prophecies. Its credibility has been debated among warlocks for centuries," Magnus said. "Isabelle told me that when you were fighting the Nahari demons, they both went for you and only you, is that correct?"

"Well...I guess, I mean I just thought I was imagining things," Clary began but Magnus shook his head.

"No, you weren't. Isabelle thought the same thing. It's not a coincidence either," he said and pointed to a passage in the book. "This says here _"demons will flock in minimal numbers to prevent their foretold defeat, and then in great numbers, seeking out the one who is their threat. Their threat is no mature shadowhunter, yet it is in the form of infancy, adolescence. The demons' motive would lie in Nephilim extinction"._" Magnus met her eyes. "I think this prophecy is about you."

Clary stared. "Seriously? It can't be. Is says infancy and adolescence, something that I'm not. I turn eighteen tomorrow, so technically I'm no longer an 'adolescent'."

"Exactly," Magnus said. "Clary, are you pregnant?"

Clary's eyes widened. "What? No! Of course not!"

"You're sure?" Magnus asked, looking doubtful. "Intuition tells me otherwise."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm not pregnant, Magnus, so see, that prophecy is not about me. I think you've just gotten it mixed up." She picked up her jacket off of a chair. "Is that all?"

Magnus sighed. "Yes, it is. But Clary, be careful. I mean _extremely_ careful."

"I'll be fine, Magnus," she said as she pulled her jacket on and walked to the door. "I'll see you later," she said as she walked outside into the cool air. Flurries were flying all around, a drastic change to how nice it felt several days before.

"Pregnant…" she mumbled, shaking her head. "Yeah, right, Magnus. Good one." She turned the corner and paused when she saw someone walking toward her briskly from down an alley. She swallowed and started walking again, this time picking up her pace.

When she reached a crosswalk, she reached out and pushed the button on the pole, waiting for the 'walk' light to illuminate. She glanced behind her and now saw four people walking toward her quickly, staring straight at her. Two were guys who looked not much older than her, and the other two were girls who looked around the same age. "Change...please change…." she whispered, staring at the light. She glanced behind her once again. They were closer. How did they get so close so quickly? Finally, when they were close to ten yards from her, Clary took a chance and ran across the painted lines in the road for pedestrians. She looked up and gasped as a car came to a screeching halt in front of her and blew their horn. She held her hand up as if to apologize and took off at a run. The people following her took off at a run after her and Clary ran as hard and fast as she possibly could.

She took a hard left, running down an alleyway as a shortcut to the Institute. Her breath was coming out in puffs of air in front of her as she ran. She suddenly felt so stupid for leaving home without her seraph blade, but how could she have known that she was about to be attacked by four demons? Now that they were down the alleyway behind her, they showed her their true forms. Each of them looked like something that came straight from the pits of hell. They had gargoyle-like features with fangs bared, claws ready to attack.

Clary's shoe got hung on a garbage bag laying in the middle of the alley and she fell to her knees, scraping her hands in the process as she tried to catch herself. Suddenly, one of the demons jumped and was positioned over her. It let out a horrible growl and the others surrounded her. Clary let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Suddenly, an arrow struck the demon in the head and it stared at her for a long moment before turning to ash on top of her. Clary raised her arms to protect herself as another demon raised its clawed hand to slash at her, but another arrowed followed suit.

"Clary, run!" she heard behind her and looked up to see Alec with his bow and arrow drawn. She crawled away as fast as she could until she could safely get to her feet where she took off toward Alec. "Get to the Institute now! I've got these," he said and hit the third demon squarely in the neck. In another rapid moment, the fourth fell to the ground in ash along with it.

Clary was already turning the corner and came up the walk to the Institute, letting herself in. She put her back to the door and slid down it, shaking like a leaf. She rubbed her hand over her face and only now realized that her face was wet with tears. She wiped at them frustratedly and looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Clary?" Isabelle rushed over to her. "What happened? You look awful."

"Demons," Clary said shakily, getting to her feet. "Four of them. They attacked me in an alley. Alec showed up and killed them."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "What? How?"

Clary shook her head as if to say she didn't know.

"What's going on?" Jace asked, coming down the hallway toward them. "You look like you've been attacked," he commented, taking in her appearance.

"She was," Isabelle answered for her. "Four demons down an alley."

Jace's jaw tightened. "Are you okay?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah, I am now. Alec showed up."

Jace nodded and pulled her against his chest. "By the angel…what the hell is going on lately?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out," Isabelle said, glancing out the window to see if Alec were anywhere nearby.

Clary didn't mention that Magnus may or may not know. She didn't want to believe it, and she passed it off as Magnus were overreacting, along with everyone else. There was no way. But then again, when was Magnus ever wrong?

Clary pushed her hair away from her face. "I'm going to go shower," she said, glancing at herself in the mirror and noticing how dirty she was.

"Do you need help?" Isabelle asked her, unsure of how hurt or sore she was.

Clary shook her head and offered a small smile. "Thanks, Izzy, but I'm good," she said. She walked past them and down the hall before taking the stairs up to the second floor. She walked to the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her. She undressed and got into the shower, letting the steaming hot water wash over her.

Twenty minutes later when she was finished, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked down the hall to her bedroom and slipped in, shutting the door behind her.

She turned and gasped when she noticed a silhouette sitting on her bed. "Shit, Jace!" she said, hand to her heart. "You scared me."

Jace didn't chuckle as he normally would. He clicked on the lamp beside her bed and looked at her, his golden hair and eyes illuminated finally. "Sorry. Just thought I'd check on you. I'm just…I'm worried about you is on. I mean, what the _hell_ is going on?"

Clary shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sure everything is fine," she lied.

"Well I'm going to go see Magnus tomorrow and see if he can figure anything out. If anyone can, he can - " Jace began.

"No!" Clary cut him off, eyes wide.

Jace gave her a curious look. "And...why not?" he asked.

"I mean, let's not bother him with it right now. Let's just wait a few days and see if it stops," Clary said, toning her voice down.

Jace looked at her levelly. "Okay. But until then, you're not going anywhere by yourself," he said simply. When she protested, he held up his hand and touched her cheek. "I'm not losing you. You'll be accompanied wherever you go."

Clary sighed and looked away. "Fine," she said grumpily.

Jace chuckled. "Besides, why wouldn't you want to be accompanied by someone as fine and handsome as myself?" he asked, cocky Jace back.

Clary laughed and pushed his shoulder. "Uh-huh, don't know what I was thinking," she said teasingly.

She dropped her towel and Jace wolf-whistled. "Shut up," Clary blushed. She grabbed her pajamas and dressed quickly, smacking Jace's hand away whenever it would creep towards her. She brushed her curls as well as she could and pulled her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Clary said, glancing at the clock. It was nine o'clock and still early, but she was drained.

"Okay," Jace said, standing.

Clary caught his hand. "Will you stay?" she asked him, not wanting to be alone tonight, too afraid although she didn't right out admit it.

"Of course," Jace said. He pulled back the blankets on her bed and laid down with her. She put her back up against his front and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek. "I love you. Sleep good. You're safe," he whispered in her ear.

Clary breathed out slowly and held onto his hand with hers. Within moments, Jace felt her breathing slow, and knew she was asleep.

Once he knew she was good and out, he slipped out of the bed quietly and carefully and walked downstairs, grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked, sitting on the couch with Alec.

"To see Magnus," Jace said, and slipped out the door, shutting it behind him. He would find out what in the world was going on.

**Soooo, how was it? What do you guys think? Questions, comments? Review, please! They make me smile :) I'll put chapter 4 up when I get a total of 10 reviews! Sooooo review, review, review!  
**

**-MagicalMemory**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was going to go ahead and post this chapter even though I was 1 review short of what I had asked, but then I logged on and saw that I had 10 reviews! Thank you all SO much! I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

**This is a LONG chapter, so I hope you all like it. I really love this chapter and I hope you do too.  
**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Clary awoke to the sun streaming into her room. She groaned and squinted through half closed eyelids at the window where someone had opened the curtain and blind. She sat up slowly and looked around the room groggily. She glanced next to her and saw that Jace was nowhere to be found. She yawned and slipped out of bed and walked down the hall and took a quick shower. She dressed in her room in black leggings and a white tank top with a white knitted cardigan over it. She paired her outfit with a pair of grey knee-high boots, and pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she then walked out of her room and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" Six voices shouted from all around her.

Clary stopped in her tracked, blushing instantly. "Wow, thank you everyone," she said. She had completely forgotten about her birthday with everything that had gone on the night before.

Jace came up and wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his warm lips against hers. She melted. "Happy birthday, beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Clary smiled. "Thanks," she whispered back, locking eyes with him.

Isabelle came up and hugged her next, followed by Alec, Simon, and then Maryse.

Magnus stood at the back of the group, smiling fondly at her. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Clarissa," he chirped.

Clary walked over and hugged him. "Thank you," she said. She saw on the table a large stack of presents. Then, she saw that where she usually sat was a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon artistically made into a smiley face. In the middle of the table sat a cake with pastel purple icing with the words 'Happy Birthday Clary' written on it in white icing.

"Wow," she said, smiling as she went over to the table. "All this is for me? You guys didn't have to do this…" she began but Maryse cut her off.

"Nonsense, Clary. You're family. You deserve it," the dark haired woman said warmly.

"Sit down and eat," Simon said, taking an empty seat and sitting back. "You gotta be hungry. Isabelle told me everything that happened," he said, watching her. "Are you okay?"

Clary's smile faded a little as she sat down and picked up her fork. "I - "

"I don't think Clary needs to focus on that today," Jace said, giving Simon a sharp look. "Let her enjoy her birthday."

Simon looked away from them and over at Isabelle. Clary was sure he made a face because of Jace.

"I'm fine, really," Clary said as everyone else except for Maryse sat down. The older woman disappeared upstairs, Clary assumed to her office.

She noticed Magnus watching her closely out of the corner of her eye but she just looked down at her plate and started digging in. She was starving.

"So, what do you want to do today? It's your day," Jace said, watching her.

Clary chewed thoughtfully, head tilted to the side as she thought. "I don't know...I think I would like to go to Idris for the day," she said finally, glancing over at Magnus. "Can we?"

Magnus gave her a smile. "Yes. When everyone is ready to go, I'll make the portal," he said.

Clary beamed. She had been wanting to go back for a while now. She missed its beauty and serenity.

She pushed her plate away when she was finished.

"Want to open your presents?" Isabelle asked her.

Clary nodded. "Sure," she said and took one of the presents that Isabelle passed her. It had been on the top of the pile and was wrapped in green paper with a gold bow. "This is from Simon," she said.

"Let me guess, Magnus, you wrapped all these?" Clary asked, looking at the rest of the pile as she took the gift from Isabelle. Each gift was wrapped in a different color with alternating bows.

"I did. I love wrapping presents," Magnus smiled.

Clary opened the present from Simon and smiled. "Manga. Thank you Simon. This one is my favorite," she said, having lost her old copy a while back.

"You're welcome," Simon said, nodding.

"Next is mine," Isabelle said, grinning, as she passed the present to Clary. This one was wrapped gold with a green bow.

Clary opened the gift and smiled. "Wow, Izzy. These are so _you_," she laughed. Inside the box was a pair of thigh-high black boots with a four inch heel.

"I knew you'd love them," Isabelle laughed. "You don't have a pair and I'm tired of mine always missing when we go to clubs, so I figured you needed your own."

"Thank you," Clary said and hugged the girl sitting next to her.

"Alec's," Isabelle said, passing one over to her.

Clary opened the present which was wrapped in blue with a silver bow and opened the box. "Wow," she said, pulling out a hair barrette which was silver with emeralds encrusted in it. "It's beautiful," she looked up at him.

Alec was smiling. "Magnus helped me pick it because I wasn't sure what you'd like…" he trailed off.

"I love it. Thank you," she told him patted his hand since she couldn't reach across the table to hug him.

"This one is from Magnus," Isabelle said, handing her another one. It was definitely the most eccentrically wrapped gift. The wrapping paper was purple with glitter _everywhere_ and giant black and white bows wrapped around it. It was actually so pretty, she hated to unwrap it. She did though, and her eyes lit up when she saw what was inside. "Oh…" she whispered, reaching out and running her fingers over the leather-bound sketchbook that lay inside the colorfully decorated box. She picked it up. "Wow...this is beautiful," she said, looking up at Magnus. She looked down in the box and saw a large tin of new drawing utensils. Colored pencils - with at least 20 black ones) and some oil pastels.

Magnus smiled at her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Wow, Magnus. Thank you so much!" Clary said, getting up and walking over and hugging the warlock.

Magnus returned her hug. "The best tools for the best artist I know," he said.

Clary beamed and sat down in her chair once again as Isabelle handed her the last one on the table. "This is from my mom," the dark haired girl told her.

Clary was surprised it wasn't from Jace, but was sure he was saving it for later or something. She didn't let her disappointment show. "She didn't have to get me anything…" Clary said, opening the gift. Inside was a new leather seraph blade sheath. It was very top of the line. "Wow...this is great. I needed a new one. Mine was cracking…" she said, running her fingers over the leather.

She looked up and saw Alec staring at Jace. She glanced over at Jace and saw him give the slightest shake of his head. Isabelle was looking between the two boys with a confused look on her face.

"Well," Magnus said, standing up from the table. "I'm going to go speak with Maryse. The rest of you, get ready to go to Idris," he said, walking from the room.

Isabelle jumped up. She was in fuzzy pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. "I have to get dressed!" she said, running upstairs.

Jace, Alec, and Simon continued sitting where they were, obviously already ready to go whenever Isabelle and Magnus were.

Magnus came back downstairs fifteen minutes later, followed by Isabelle who was clad in white leggings and a black sweater dress. She, of course, had on her black boots with it.

"Ready?" Magnus asked. Everyone nodded and stood up, following Magnus to the training room where he had made the portal. "Hurry through," he said.

Everyone went through in pairs; Simon and Isabelle, Jace and Clary, and then Magnus and Alec. Magnus closed the portal behind them.

As soon as Clary stepped through with Jace, she found herself on the other side in the middle of Alicante. She smiled, looking around slowly. She had missed it so much. She suddenly felt as if she wanted to cry. Snow was falling softly around them, a light dusting already on the ground. It looked like a magical winter wonderland.

Clary looked around and noticed that no one was outside walking down the streets of Alicante like they did before. It looked...deserted. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

Magnus gave her a long, knowing look. "We need to find out," he said simply and began walking. Everyone took off after him, matching his brisk pace. "Something is going on. I don't like it."

"Like what?" Simon chirped, holding Isabelle's hand as they followed the warlock.

"Something bad," was all Magnus said as he turned a corner and found one person walking out of a apparel shop. "Excuse me, ma'am!" he said loudly and jogged over to the elderly woman with her long cloak on over her dress.

"Yes?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Alec asked her from beside Magnus.

"There's no one around," Clary added in as if it weren't obvious.

The older woman sighed, looking as tired and wary as her gray hair. "Alicante is in lockdown. No one is supposed to leave their homes. The wards are down. Demons have been attacking. I just had to come and secure my shop," she said, looking sad. "The streets aren't safe. The Clave is saying that the demons are trying to take over the shadowhunters' world. Even those who were in the Uprising are afraid and running for the hills."

Clary and Magnus looked at one another. She then looked up at Jace who looked worried. "Why don't they have shadowhunters out here patrolling?" he asked her.

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. What I told you is all I know. Now, I must be going. It's not safe," she said and walked past them and disappeared down the street and turned to walk into a house.

"What now?" Clary asked Magnus.

Magnus sighed. "I'm sorry Clary, but we really need to go back," he said.

Clary's face fell as she sighed. "Alright...let's go," she said.

Magnus waved his hand to make a portal. Clary noticed Jace go rigid and looked up at him. His eyes were locked on a building's window, unmoving. "Jace?" Clary asked. "Jace, what is it?"

"Get through the portal. Now," Jace said, unmoving. "I see two demons in that storefront."

Magnus waved them through as quick as possible. Before Clary stepped through, she saw a demon's head snap around and it looked her straight in the eye. It burst out of the shop window and let out an ear splitting screech before it began running toward them. "Go!" Jace said urgently, pulling his seraph blade out and slashing the demon's head. He followed her through as it fell, and soon everyone was back inside the Institute, safe.

Magnus closed the portal and looked around at everyone. "You guys okay?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, looking startled. Clary was nearly shaking.

Magnus sighed, "I need to go. I have someone I need to get in touch with to try and find out some things," he said. He turned to Alec and kissed him. "I'll call you later," he told his boyfriend. He patted Clary's shoulder. "Happy birthday, Clary," he told her and then disappeared out the door.

Jace pulled Clary into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his middle in turn. She had tears in her eyes and prayed that Jace wouldn't notice. Luckily, he didn't. "How about we go to the greenhouse?" he asked her quietly. Simon and Isabelle had gone off somewhere, both looking shaky, and Alec had gone to the kitchen.

Clary looked up at him and nodded, taking her arms away. Jace held onto her hand as they walked upstairs and up into the greenhouse. Clary, like Jace, preferred to come here when she had something on her mind or just needed to think. It was nothing short of pure beauty and she felt almost as if she were in Idris.

Jace walked through all the rows of flowers and plants over to a bench and sat down with her, holding her hand between his as she sat with him.

Clary noticed him fidgeting nervously. "Are you okay?" she asked him, calm once again from what had happened.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, I just…" He stood up suddenly and took a sharp breath in and out before he turned to her and got down on one knee.

Clary's eyes were wide as she stared at him, her hand still between his own.

"Clarissa Fray," he said, looking up at her, eyes locked on her own. "I love you more than I'm able to express. I have been in love with you since the first day I met you. I count myself the luckiest man in the world to have you. Will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" His voice never wavered as he pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a solitaire cut diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds, one on each side of it. It wasn't usually customary to give someone an engagement ring, but he thought that since she had been a 'mundane' for so much of her life, she might like it.

Clary stared. "I...I…" she turned pale and she turned away from him and threw up right in the flower pot beside her.

Jace grimaced. It wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for. "Uh...are you okay?" he asked her.

Clary nodded, keeping her head turned. "Could you please go get me a napkin and some water?" she asked shakily.

"Sure," Jace said, closing the ring box and setting it on the bench before he ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"So...how'd it go?" Alec asked, sitting at the table, looking up from the book he was reading.

"She threw up," Jace said as he opened the fridge and got a bottle of water and a paper towel. "What the hell does that mean?"

Alec burst out laughing and Jace glared. Alec cleared his throat. "Sorry, uh...I don't know what that means. _Maybe_, the thought of marrying you makes her sick."

"Not helping!" Jace snapped as he rushed back upstairs.

He found Clary sitting on the bench still. She held out her hand for the paper towel, head still turned. She didn't want to disgust him, which she was pretty sure she already had. She wiped her mouth and took the bottle of water, trying to get the disgusting taste of vomit out of her mouth. She looked at him again and blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling horrible and still in shock at the same time.

Jace shook his head. "It's fine. Are you sure you're okay? Do you feel alright?"

Clary nodded. "Must have just been nerves," she said, hoping she was right.

There was silence between them for a moment and Clary glanced at the ring box sitting next to her. "Can we try that very last part again?" she asked quietly, cheeks still red.

Jace smiled and got back down on his knee, taking the ring box. "Will you marry me?" he asked again.

Clary smiled and nodded her head. "Of course," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes," she said, and Jace slipped the ring on her finger. Jace stood and kissed her. Clary kissed him back, feeling absolutely elated, her fingers in his blonde hair.

_I'm getting married,_ she thought. _We're getting married._

**Okay everyone, there it is! Was it okay? What did you think? I'm so self-conscious about my writing! Ahh! Haha, anyway, please review! Let's see if we can get our review total to 15 before I post another chapter! If you have any questions you can either put it in with your review or PM me!**

**-MagicalMemory**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going ahead and posting this chapter because I know now that I'm not going to get the other 4 reviews I hoped to get. *sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter Five**

Several days later, Clary lay on one of the infirmary beds, Magnus by her side. One of the Silent Brothers stood over her, hands splayed over her stomach, silence all around. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were out after they got word of demons in the basement of an old abandoned store downtown. She had pretended to be sick and not feeling well since she had texted that morning when she heard they were going to head out. Magnus, in turn, had gotten ahold of the Silent Brothers. Brother Jeremiah had showed up, quiet as ever.

Ever since Jace had proposed and she had, embarrassingly, vomited right there in front of him. She thought it had just been from nerves. She didn't expect, however, to vomit every morning when she woke up for the past several days as well. Her head had been killing her as well, and she had been wanting to eat the strangest things like mushroom pizza topped with loads of jalapenos, which she hated.

Clary chewed on her bottom lip, a look of pure terror in her eyes. She wanted to ask if he knew anything yet, but she held herself back from asking until he was completely done.

Finally, a minute or so later, Brother Jeremiah straightened up and took his hands away. "You _are_ with child, Clarissa. Eight weeks and four days."

Clary's eyes filled with tears and she put her hands over her face, holding back a sob. It couldn't be true. Everything Magnus had told her nearly a week ago had been true.

Magnus looked at Brother Jeremiah. "Thank you. Do you know anything of the prophecy?"

Brother Jeremiah nodded slowly. "I know it word by word, warlock. Things will change drastically. Be ready. Gather in numbers around this girl and child. Protect with your lives," he said solemnly into their minds. "I wish you well, Clarissa. I'll be in touch periodically," he said to her before turning and walking out of the room.

Magnus let out a breath when he left but didn't try to touch Clary just yet. "Clary...I'm sorry," he said.

Clary sucked in a hard breath and was shaking as she pulled her hands away from her face, tears streaking down her cheeks as she sat up. "How am I supposed to tell Jace? What if he doesn't want it? What am I supposed to do?" she stammered out, trying to control herself.

Magnus reached out and took hold of her hand. "Everything will be fine. You don't have to tell him yet if you don't want...but it may make things easier. It would definitely answer everyone's question as to why demons are flocking you."

"Yeah, well, it answers my questions to why I've been crying over everything lately and why I've been so nauseous, _and_ why I puked when Jace proposed," Clary said, wiping her eyes and sighing, looking down at her ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit and beautiful. She found herself just staring at it sometimes, lost in thought. She remembered how Isabelle reacted when she had told her. The dark haired girl screamed and jumped up, squishing Clary in a tight hug, practically jumping up and down. Simon had stared as if he had been slapped but then shook his head with a smile. Maryse had been pleasantly surprised and delighted, hugging both of them before congratulating them.

Clary looked up at Magnus with her red and puffy eyes. "What about the prophecy?" she whispered, fresh fear sparked in her.

Magnus shook his head slowly. "We'll have to deal with it. There's no changing it. I do need to meet with another warlock, however. He may have more insight to the situation and how to deal with it."

Clary nodded slowly and let out a long breath. "Okay," she said, her head still not wrapped around the entire thing. "By the angel…" she whispered.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby," she said as if in a daze.

Magnus smiled finally. "I'm voting girl," he said and Clary knew instantly he was thinking bows and sparkles.

Clary gave a tiny smile and stood up.

"Now," Magnus said. "You need to go take care of things with Jace and explain everything to him. If he somehow doesn't believe you and needs more convincing, tell him to meet me at my place tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, I need to go meet with the other warlock." He walked to the door of the infirmary with Clary and when he opened the door, they came face to face with a worried looking Jace.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between Clary and Magnus. "Maryse said you were in the infirmary and didn't know why."

Clary swallowed and looked up at Magnus. The warlock patted her shoulder and gave an encouraging smile. "It'll be fine. Tell him," he said. He slapped Jace on the shoulder and said, "Congratulations," before chuckling and walking away down the hall.

Clary took a breath. "You're home early."

Jace was looking after Magnus. "Congratulations? For what?" he asked.

Clary took hold of Jace's hand. "Let's go up to the greenhouse," she said, looking up into his golden eyes.

"Let me change first," Jace said and Clary only then realized he was still in his shadowhunting gear.

Clary nodded and leaned against the wall as Jace went to his room. He came back quickly, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. He looked so normal - well, not normal. Extraordinarily beautiful for a mundane guy, but not so much like a demon hunter.

"Let's go," Jace said, taking Clary's hand and leading her up into the greenhouse.

Clary pulled Jace over to the bench they had sat on several nights ago, the night he had asked her to marry him. It was now such a special place to her. They were both quiet for a moment, each of them waiting for the other to speak up first. Clary didn't know how to start or what to say.

"We've had a lot of stuff happen here," Jace said, nudging Clary with a smile.

Clary took a breath and nodded, "Yeah, we have," she said quietly. "First kiss, first...time," she said with a blush. "Proposal…" she continued.

Jace laced his fingers with her and looked at her. "Clary, are you okay?" he asked her. "You've been acting strange since Magnus left. And what the heck did he say 'congratulations' for?"

Clary sighed and shook her head slowly, bringing her eyes up to meet his golden orbs. "Jace...I'm pregnant," she said, heart pounding, her voice nearly a whisper.

All of the color drained from Jace's face in an instant. "What?" he said, eyebrows furrowed. "You can't be," he continued.

"Brother Jeremiah confirmed it," Clary pressed on. "I'm eight weeks and four days." Her voice was coming out much more stronger now and she was completely surprised.

"No. You're not," Jace said, letting go of her hand and standing up, beginning to pace. "I mean, we've used protection every time."

"Not every time," Clary said, thinking back several months ago. "There was once. And once is all it takes." She watched him pace back in forth in front of her.

"But that's not all," she continued on.

"By the angel, what else?" Jace said, beginning to look panicked.

"The baby is part of a prophecy," Clary said and when Jace looked like he was going to interrupt, she continued on, "That's why demons are following me and attacking me constantly. Magnus found the prophecy in a book. He said that his baby is the shadowhunters' savior and the demons are after it to…" she couldn't say 'kill it'. She couldn't bring herself to. Even though she just found out that she was pregnant and bawled like a baby at first, she now knew that she would protect this baby with her life if it was the last thing she ever did.

Jace shook his head staring at her. "Are you drunk?"

Clary felt blood rush to her face and she stood up. "You've got to be kidding me!" she said angrily, pushing Jace backwards. He stumbled but then held his ground, surprised she had lashed out. "I tell you I'm pregnant and this baby's life is at stake and you ask me if I'm _drunk_?!" She took a step closer, staring up at him. "Do you want this baby or not? Tell me know so I can go pack my things and go back to my mom's and Luke's."

Jace was quiet for a moment. "Clary...I don't know if I'm ready for this," he whispered.

"There's my answer," she said and turned and walked back downstairs. She hadn't realized she was crying until she heard what sounded like a sob escape her as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She grabbed her messenger bag and started throwing clothes, sketch pad, stele, seraph blade, and other things in it.

"Clary!" Jace's voice came from the other side of the door, his fist pounding on the wood.

"What's going on?" It was Isabelle.

"Clary if you do not open this door, I will kick it in!" Jace warned.

Clary stopped what she was doing and glanced at the door.

"Jace, stop," Isabelle said. "You're acting crazy. What's going on?"

"Clary!" Jace said, his voice sounding like he either wanted to completely yell at her or cry, Clary couldn't tell which one.

She put down a pair of jeans she was holding and walked over to the door and opened it, looking at Jace with her puffy red eyes. "What?" she asked flatly.

Isabelle looked at her. "Clary are you okay? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm pregnant," Clary said flatly. "And Jace obviously doesn't want this baby so I'm leaving." She turned on her heel and walked back over and started stuffing more clothes back into her bag. "Actually," she continued on, knowing they were both just standing there. "I'm not going to my mom and Luke's. I don't want them to know yet. I'm going to Magnus'." She zipped the bag shut and slung the strap over her shoulder. She turned to see Isabelle glaring at Jace and Jace just standing there staring at Clary. "Isabelle? Can you and Alec walk me to Magnus'? He told me not to go anywhere alone."

Isabelle looked away from Jace and nodded. "Sure," she said, taking Clary's arm and leading her past Jace. She shot Jace the dirtiest look possible while Clary simply ignored him. Any other time Clary would have sat down and talked calmly with Jace. She already knew the hormones were going to make this one hell of a pregnancy.

"Clary," Jace reached out to touch her and Clary looked at him emotionlessly. "I…"

Clary shook her head. "If you come to your senses and get your head out of your ass, come find me," she said and walked downstairs with Isabelle. She had never ever spoken to Jace like that but her - no, their - baby's life was on the line and if he didn't want to help her protect it, she would do it herself with the help of her family and friends.

She heard Jace make a strangled sound and knew he was grabbing at his hair in frustration. Isabelle called for Alec and he came rushing down the stairs, obviously having heard the commotion.

"Alec, walk Clary to Magnus' with me. Jace is being an ass," Isabelle said.

Before Alec could ask questions, Isabelle pulled Clary outside of the Institute, Alec following behind. He asked the girls what was going on and Clary told both of them everything Magnus had told her.

"Wow…" Isabelle said then grinned, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Clary forced a small smile.

"Jace will come around, Clary," Alec said. "He's not one to abandon his family."

Clary shook her head. "Well maybe this will give him time to realize what's important to him," she said with a sigh.

They made their way to Magnus' and soon they were all three safe inside. No demons this time. "What happened? He didn't take it well, I guess?" Magnus asked her and Clary shook her head.

"Can I stay here for a day or two?" Clary asked him. "I don't want my parents to know yet."

"Of course," Magnus said while Alec took Clary's bag and set it down in a corner.

"I'm going to get back home, but call me," Isabelle said and hugged Clary. "I'll have a talk with Mr. Grouchy Pants while I'm there," she said.

Clary smiled, knowing that Isabelle's talk would probably be yelling and dramatics. "Thanks, Izzy," she said.

The dark haired girl left them and Clary sat down in a chair, exhausted. She hoped against hope that Jace would come around. She didn't know if she could do this without him, protect their child. She looked down at her stomach and then at her engagement ring. This was going to be a long couple of days.

**Please review. Let me know how I did with this one, I wasn't too sure.**

**-MagicalMemory**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had been three days since Clary had went to Magnus' to stay. She had gone to see her mom and Luke once with Alec, Isabelle, and Simon at her side. She had firmly kept her mouth shut about the pregnancy, not wanting her parents to know just yet. She would tell them when the time was right. Jace hadn't called at all, and that was one thing that was bothering her the most. She figured he would have at least called her once to check on her, maybe to apologize. She and Magnus had fun together though. Magnus would break out the board games at night to keep her entertained and after she would go to sleep, Magnus would get more research done. He was still waiting to hear from his warlock friend who was supposed to do more of his own research on the whole prophecy matter.

On the night of the fourth day, Clary was woken up from her evening nap by Isabelle shaking her shoulder, standing above her in her tall black boots, short black skirt and red shirt beneath a white sweater. "Clary," Isabelle said, sitting on the edge of Clary's bed.

Clary opened her eyes blearily to look at her and sighed. "Yeah, Izzy?" she said, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"I know you shouldn't go out anywhere, but we need you. Jace needs you. He's at the Hunter's Moon drinking. He's completely wasted. Alec can't get him to leave and neither can Magnus, Simon, or Luke," the girl said.

Clary's eyes widened. "Luke? Did Jace say something to Luke about the baby? Does he know?"

Isabelle held her hand up and shook her head. "No, he doesn't. Well, not as far as I know. Who knows what Jace will say in his state."

Clary shook her head. "Why should I go help his drunk ass?" she asked, irritability in her voice. "He hasn't even cared enough to call or ask me to come back to the Institute."

"Clary," Isabelle said, "he's scared. He's really _really_ scared. He's scared for you, the baby...he doesn't know what to do. This is the one thing that is out of his hands and he doesn't like it. I had a long talk with him yesterday about it. He actually _cried_, Clary. I have only ever seen him cry once, at Max's funeral. That's it. He really needs you. Alec, Simon, Magnus and I will all be around you and there's at least a dozen werewolves there to help us protect you if anything happens. Please."

Clary was quiet for a moment and ran a hand through her red curls. "Fine," she said quietly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, smoothing out her clothes. She had on black yoga pants and a blue long sleeved henley. "Let's go," she said as she put her converses on and grabbed a jacket.

Isabelle smiled gratefully at Clary and led the way into the living room where Magnus and Alec sat on the couch together, talking quietly to one another. "Ready," the dark haired girl chirped as she walked over to the guys. "Simon is going to meet us at the tavern," she said as she pulled her black leather jacket on.

Alec and Magnus stood up, both of them already with their coats on. "Let's go then," Magnus said and looked over at Clary. "Feeling alright?"

Clary forced a small smile and nodded her head. In all honesty, she felt like crap. She threw up at least four times a day, was eating the weirdest things lately, and had a headache from hell, not to mention all she wanted to do anymore was sleep. At least it helped to get her mind off of Jace.

The five of them got outside and after waiting five minutes for a cab to come driving by, they decided to walk. Clary looked around anxiously and every small noise she heard that seemed out of ordinary, she would jump. She was walking in the middle, with the others forming a circle around her.

The streetlights were the only thing illuminating one of the streets they walked down, no car in sight. "Demon at seven o'clock," Alec murmured to the group as they walked. Clary glanced over her shoulder and saw a dog emerge from an alley. Then, two more dogs followed its lead and all three canines started running toward them. The first dog jumped at the group and Clary heard a scream, not realizing until moments later that it was her own.

The others jumped into action around her, Alec pulling his seraph blade out and Isabelle extending her whip into her hand. Magnus raised his hands, balls of light in his hands. Simon stood there, his hand on Clary's arm per Isabelle's command. If anything were to happen, Isabelle told him to get Clary out of there and to the Institute as quickly as possible.

Alec swung his seraph blade as one of the dogs jumped at him and he cut its head straight off its body. Isabelle swung her whip at one as it jumped at her and slashed its leg off. It, unfortunately, regrew instantly. Magnus threw one of the balls of light at the third one but it dodged out of the way too quickly. Alec turned on his heel, swinging his blade through the air in an arc and brought it down on the dog that was trying to get to Clary through Isabelle. It's head was spliced in two. The dog that Magnus was trying to kill went straight around him and ran full force toward Clary. She clutched at the back of Simon's shirt as he shielded her from the demon. Magnus said something in Latin that Clary didn't understand and a beam of light shot from his hand and hit the demon in the chest. It fell to the ground, unmoving.

Everyone, mainly Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus, were all breathing heavily from their fight and Alec grabbed Clary's arm pulling her forward down the sidewalk quickly, the others taking their places around her.

"This is insane," Simon said, glancing around. "Like, WoW insane."

"We need to hurry," Isabelle said uneasily. "I don't like having her out in the open like this."

"I'm right here," Clary grumbled unhappily.

"Sorry," Alec apologized for his sister. "We're all just worried."

Clary nodded and as they all rounded a corner she saw the Hunter's Moon tavern come into view. They walked inside and several werewolves turned to look at them and one nodded his head toward Jace who was sitting at the bar with at least a dozen shot glasses around him, slurring some strange string of sentences to Bat who was behind the bar.

Clary marched straight up to him, anger beginning to flare in her as she watched the man she loved sitting there drinking his problems away. Did he really think he could get rid of all the horrors they were facing with alcohol?

"-I just...I don't think I'm ready to be a dad...y'know?" Jace was slurring to Bat who was looking at him as if he had lost it. "I mean, I asked Clary to marry me."

"Congratulations," Bat said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you!" Jace said loudly, though he still looked lost, his blonde hair in his eyes.

Clary stood behind him with her hands on her hips.

Bat looked over Jace's head at her. "Clary," he said in greeting. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Bat," Clary said and looked at Jace who had turned to look at her. Jace said something slurred but she didn't know what it was. "How many has he had, and what of?"

"Six shots of whiskey, four shots of Vodka, two shots of rum, and one beer," Bat said simply.

Clary's eyes widened. "You idiot!" she yelled at Jace whose eyes widened in shock.

"What did I do?" Jace asked, trying to sound innocent. He looked at her with puppy eyes but all it did was make her even more angry.

"You think you can drink away your problems?" Clary asked angrily, poking him in the chest. "Really? How dumb can you be? You are going to be a father and you can't man up and accept responsibility?" she seethed, getting up in his face, her head level with his since he was sitting on a barstool. "Do you even want to marry me anymore?" When Jace opened his mouth Clary held a hand up. "I'm not finished yet. I can't drink my problems away, Jace. You shouldn't get to do that either. I don't care if you're ready to be a father or not, this baby will be here in seven months whether you're ready or not. So get your ass up, and get back to the Institute. _Now._"

Jace looked at her for a moment and stood up. "You think you can tell me what to do? Really? Well if you hadn't gone and gotten _pregnant_ -"

"That's enough!" Alec said, stepping in front of Clary, pushing Jace back away from her. "You're blaming her? Really? 'Cause it takes two to make a baby Jace, not one. If that's what you think, you're dumber than you look right now. _No more drinking _from here on out, got it? You don't blame Clary for this. It's not her fault. At least she's being responsible, not sitting at the bar drinking her troubles away like you are right now."

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned to look at the doorway where Luke was standing, looking around at everyone. "Jace? What the hell?" he asked, advancing forward and looking at all the drink glasses. "Why are you drinking?"

"If you found out your were gonna be a dad, you'd be drinking too," Jace slurred, pointing one wavering finger at Luke.

Clary's face turned white as she stared at Jace. "You idiot!" she screamed.

Luke stared at Clary. "You're pregnant?!"

"I…" Clary stammered, at a loss for words.

Luke sighed and shook his head, "we'll talk about it later. _With your mother_."

Clary felt her stomach flip flop as she imagined how that conversation would go.

Luke gestured at Jace. "Get him home. Sober him up," he said, and shook his head in disgust smelling the alcohol on Jace.

Simon and Alec grabbed Jace's arms and helped him stagger toward the door. Isabelle and Magnus waited beside Clary to escort her with them.

"Luke….I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys yet…" Clary said, looking up at him.

Luke shook his head and even though he looked disappointed in her, he hugged her. "Get him home. Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Clary nodded and walked out of the bar with Isabelle and Magnus, one on each side of her. They walked her outside and got her into a cab. Clary was quiet the entire ride to the Institute, sitting between Isabelle and Magnus.

Once at the Institute, Clary walked inside, the other two trailing behind her. She passed Jace, Alec, and Simon in the kitchen and said, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired," before she ascended the stairs and shut the door to her room. She changed, laid down, and fell almost instantly asleep, letting all her problems fade away while she slept.

* * *

"_Pregnant_?!" Jocelyn shrieked. "Clary, you're _eighteen!_"

Clary sighed where she sat on the couch across from her mom and Luke. She had feared her mother would react like this. "Yes, which means I'm an adult. An _engaged _adult."

Jocelyn scoffed. "Oh, so where's Jace? Shouldn't he be here to tell us with you?"

"He's at the Institute. He had some business to attend to. When are you going to give him a break?" Clary asked, the first part a complete lie. She knew Jace was just sleeping off his hangover. She hadn't spoken to him since she'd yelled at him at the bar the night before anyway.

"Too busy for this?" Jocelyn asked rhetorically, shaking her head. She then sighed. "How far are you?"

"Nine weeks," Clary answered quietly.

Jocelyn nodded slowly, Luke's hand resting on her shoulder. "Well...there's nothing we can do so we'll just have to...grin and bear it, I suppose."

Clary wanted so badly to roll her eyes but she refrained. 'Yeah, guess so. Anyway...I'm feeling tired so I think I'm going to go back to the Institute now…" Alec and Isabelle were waiting in the kitchen for her to finish up with her mom and Luke. She had only told her mother they accompanied her for moral support. She didn't feel the need to mention that she was being hunted by demons who wanted to kill her and her unborn child. She stood up and walked over and hugged her mom and Luke, before saying goodbye. Alec and Isabelle met her at the door and hailed a cab. They figured it would be the safest way to get back to the Institute.

"Well," Isabelle said once inside the cab. "That went well."

Clary shrugged. "I guess so," she said, leaning her head against the window as the taxi took off. She closed her eyes and let herself forget everything on the way to the Institute.

**So there it was! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review please!****  
**

**-MagicalMemory**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, Clary was sitting at the table in the kitchen, slowly eating a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries. She had already gotten sick when she'd woken up, and her stomach had been growling for the past thirty minutes with hunger. She heard someone enter the kitchen and she glanced up. It was the last person she wanted to see this morning. She had no idea what to say to him or even where to start. She didn't know if she wanted to talk or yell, scream or cry. She was a bundle of mixed emotions.

"Uh...hi," Jace said quietly from the doorway. He looked like hell. His blonde hair was severely disheveled and he looked like he had the hangover from hades.

"Hi," Clary said, staring at her bowl of oatmeal as she took another small bite.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Clary felt her throat get tight and her eyes burn with tears. _Now_ he cared? She ignored his question, instead just staying silent.

"Look, Clary, about last night - " Jace began.

She cut him off, snapping her head up to look at him, her eyes shining with tears that were about to spill over. "How could you?" she whispered, her voice shaking. "How _could_ you?"

Jace sighed and walked over to the table, sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am," he said, reaching out to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"No, Jace, I really don't. You humiliated me in front of every Downworlder in that bar, in front of Luke - which, by the way, I had to tell my _mom_ that I'm _pregnant_ last night - and in front of our friends. That was really low," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "I mean, I know that you don't want this baby, but did you have to broadcast it to -"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Jace said, holding a hand up to halt her words. "I never said I didn't want the baby. But Clary...I'm _scared."_

Clary watched him for a moment, silent. Jace Herondale was admitting that he was scared? That never happened. He was the strongest, most fearless Shadowhunter she had ever seen, ever met. "Of what?"

Jace looked at her as if it should have been obvious. "Of this whole prophecy thing. Demons are flocking you, trying to kill that baby," he said. "Trying to kill you, too. You don't think that's scary?"

"Of course I think it's scary!" Clary snapped.

Jace went on as if he hadn't heard her. "I mean yeah, I'm scared of being a dad too, but how in the world is a little baby going to save all of mankind from these demons and whatever it is? What if this baby dies? I'm scared of getting attached to it, because it would make it that much harder if something were to happen to it."

"I'm already attached, Jace. Did you ever think of that? That's why this baby needs its father. To protect it," she said. "It needs all of us, all our friends, every Shadowhunter and Downworlder - to protect it. To help it. That's all we can do."

Jace sighed, sitting back in his seat and running a hand through his golden locks. "Yeah, you're right," he said after a moment. "Look, I may have said I'm scared, but I'm ready. I'm ready to step up and take responsibility, and take care of you and this baby, okay? I'm sorry it took me so long to say that, but it's true."

Tears formed in Clary's eyes as she watched him for a moment. "Really?" she whispered, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Damn hormones.

Jace stood up from his seat and went around the table and knelt down beside her, taking her hands into his own. "Yes, really. Clary, I love you more than anything. I always have and I always will. Would I have asked you to marry me if I didn't?"

Clary shook her head.

"Exactly," he continued. "I love this baby too. I've been thinking, and thinking, and it's impossible not to love it."

Tears ran down her cheeks and Jace brushed them away. "Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.

Clary huffed. "Stupid hormones. And stupid you."

Jace smiled. "I know I'm stupid sometimes. I'm sorry," he said. "But I love you."

She nodded. "I love you too," she said and leaned over and hugged him, pressing her body to his strong one. She needed him now more than ever. She cleared her throat and pulled back. "I'm supposed to go see Magnus tonight at six so he can check on the baby. He and Alec are busy until then."

"Can I come?" Jace asked her, his eyes alight with hope.

Clary nodded.

"Does that mean the wedding is back on?" Isabelle popped around the corner, beaming.

Clary laughed. "It was never off in the first place, Izzy."

Isabelle clapped her hands happily. "Good, because we got some planning to do if we want this wedding to be before the baby comes!"

Clary looked at Jace. "Is that what you want?"

Jace nodded. "Absolutely," he said and he smiled. He kissed her, his lips soft and gentle against hers.

Isabelle grabbed a notebook and a pen and ran to the table, sitting down beside Clary. "We are getting some details planned out! Magnus and I are your official wedding planners, by the way," she said, clicking her pen and putting a heading across the paper. "So, we need to start off by picking a date, time, and place," she said, looking at them expectantly.

Clary and Jace looked at each other for a moment and Jace shrugged. "You pick," he said.

Clary bit her lip and pulled out her phone looking at the calendar. "How about...February fifteenth at...six?" she asked. "Three months. Is that enough time to plan?" And she wanted it to be before she got too big.

"We can do it," Isabelle said, nodding and writing it down. "Where?"

"How about that big hall in Idris where your mom and Luke got married?" Jace asked Clary and she nodded.

Isabelle's pen flew across the paper. "Now, the next thing we do is pick colors. Choose two colors and we'll do flowers, ribbons, wedding party attire, etc in that. Jace, you pick one, and Clary, you pick one too."

"Green," Clary said, looking at Jace.

"Uhh...how about creme?" he asked.

"Perfect," Isabelle said, nodding as she wrote. "Flowers?"

"Calla Lilies," Clary said instantly. It was her favorite flower.

Once Isabelle asked a few more questions, she had a whole page and a half filled and then smiled at them. It's a definite start. I'll start by contacting the hall to make sure they have that date available and we'll go from there," she said, standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Later that night, Clary was laying on the couch at Magnus' place with Jace holding her hand. Magnus had somehow summoned up an ultrasound machine - Clary didn't know how in the world he did so - and he now held the wand, gliding it lightly across her stomach.

"How did you get that thing?" Jace asked Magnus.

Magnus stared at the screen. "Do you really want to know?"

"Probably not…" Jace answered, smiling.

Magnus turned the screen toward them and pointed. "See right there? There's the baby. There's its legs, arms, body, and head," he said, pointing them all out.

Clary frowned. "It looks a lot bigger than just nine weeks…"

"That's because it's a Shadowhunter, and also because of it's angel blood," Magnus answered, taking measurements with the machine. "Nephilim babies grow at a faster rate than normal human babies. The baby's gestational age is nine weeks, however, it's as big as a fourteen week baby," he said. He turned up the volume on the machine and they heard a fast, loud heartbeat.

Clary gasped, gripping Jace's hand and a smile spread across his face.

Magnus turned it off after several moments and then printed out the ultrasound pictures on the machine. He handed them to Jace and then wiped the gel off Clary's stomach, and she pulled her shirt back down. She had a small bump already forming where she had been so skinny before.

"The baby is in excellent health so far," Magnus said as he pushed the machine over into a corner. "It looks like she is going to be quite the little fighter."

Clary and Jace smiled at each other and then froze. "Did you just say _she_?" Jace asked him as Clary stared

"Yes, I did. Congratulations, it's a girl," Magnus said wryly, smiling.

Clary was quiet a moment then laughed. "A girl...we're having a girl!" She said, beaming and ecstatic. She knew Isabelle and Magnus would have her in frilly pink dresses and bows and tons of sparkles. Knowing that they were having a girl just made t feel so much more real.

Jace kissed Clary and helped her stand up, grinning like a fool.

"We need to get back before it gets too dark but...thank you, Magnus. Really. You made our night," Clary said, and caught Magnus off guard, hugging him.

Magnus chuckled and hugged her back. "My pleasure. We need need to check on her once a week and do ultrasounds every three weeks to monitor growth," he reminded her as he walked them to the door.

Jace hailed them a taxi and helped Clary inside, giving the address for the Institute. The driver looked at him with a raised eyebrow, obviously wondering why Jace was wanting to go to an abandoned church, but he complied, driving down the street.

As Clary looked out the window, she could see shadows and glowing eyes looking out of alleyways at the taxi as it passed and she felt her heart sink. She just wished the stupid prophecy and the demons would all go away and leave her and her baby alone.

When they arrived at the Institute, Jace hurried Clary inside and they took off their coats in the hall and hung them up.

Maryse met them at the front of the hallway, looking grave. "We all need to have a meeting in the library. Something has happened."

**So it took me a while to get this one up (thing have been CRAZY around here), but here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE review - it makes my day - and also follow/favorite if you haven't already! Another one will be up soon!**

**-MagicalMemory**


End file.
